


The Night Just For Us

by Anonymous



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, im a sap that has needs, they just hold hands and sleep together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In their secret room, they blessed each other, and Tenn finally could rest.





	The Night Just For Us

Tenn usually slept alone. It wasn't out of preference, he simply didn't have anyone or anything to share the bed with. Kujo didn't agree to let Tenn keep any pets, he himself deemed plush toys to be a childish joke and obviously, the only person that was by his side during the night has been left in the previous life. Nanase Tenn never slept alone. Kujo Tenn had no other choice. And so, he prayed. It wasn't a coherent prayer, the words known for decades across the world, but a simple wish for anyone who would reach out to help him. One night of peaceful sleep.

Despite the late hour, he couldn't fall asleep. As if his stomach was filled with butterflies, he was both excited and uneasy. It was so easy to imagine that he escaped from reality for a night. The moonlight kept pouring into the room through gaps between curtains, making the dust in the air look a bit like snow. But more importantly, it gave Tenn enough light to look at his companion's face. It was moon's fault that Riku looked so pale, yet there was a familiar pang of worry at the bottom of his stomach. He was aware that until the day he dies, this caring for his twin will stay with him no matter what happens, so he swallowed that feeling and brushed the hair away from Riku's face. People called him a beautiful, porcelain doll, but in that moment it was his beloved twin brother that looked like something out of this world. Perfect skin, silky hair, long lashes, gentle profile... Such a soft, trusting, comfortable expression, undisturbed by the whole world... It was a miracle gifted to him by the gods. Or maybe were it demons? In this small, hidden room, for a one night, he didn't have to be alone. As he let his fingertips draw patterns on Riku's cheek, he savored every second of contact. It didn't matter if the next day they would be back to being strangers. It was painful, but Riku suffered even more. It was hard, but Riku worked even harder. He wanted to hug him. To kiss his eyelids and sing him a lullaby. To hold him in embrace until they both rot, protecting him from all the harm in the world.

Riku's breathing was uneven. Given Idolish7's schedule, he must've been pushing himself a lot. Of course it made him worried, even mad, but more than that he was in love. He loved the Riku that smiles from the bottom of the heart. The Riku that dances as if nothing else mattered. The Riku that always welcomes him as if he didn't abandon him. He was bad with words though, and Kujo never really taught him how to talk about love. His confessions always turned into lectures, and Riku was hurt. The only thing he could do was borrow bits of magic from both heaven and hell, just to reach the place between the worlds, where he could hold Riku's hand. That's what this room was. A separate reality, where Nanase and Kujo didn't exist. It was just the two of them, and nothing else. Tenn gently caressed the back of Riku's hand with a thumb. Holding hands had always calmed him down, as if knowing that someone is with him was enough for his lungs to rest assured. When Tenn entangled their fingers, relishing in the warmth that immediately filled his insides, he could hear Riku's breathing leveling out. The redhead took a deep breath and Tenn smiled to himself.   
\- I love you... Now, and forever.  
A silent promise that would never leave those walls. Even though he was asleep, Tenn hoped his words reached Riku's heart. After all, they are twins. They are bound. Finally feeling drowsiness approaching him, Tenn hugged Riku closely, still not letting go of his hand.

Little did he know that the magic worked both ways. Just as Riku would calm down with Tenn by his side, Tenn would feel complete with Riku next to him. In their secret room, they blessed each other, and Tenn finally could rest.


End file.
